Tigrex
With its highly aggressive nature belying its intelligence, Tigrex are Pseudowyverns that naturally inhabit the deserts and migrate to the Snowy Mountains to feast on Popo. They are visibly recognizable by the orange-yellow skin with blue stripes. Their wings have evolved into forelegs, which makes them very fast, but they only fly when moving to another zone. When coming from a high area, they drop straight down, rather than slowly hovering down like most wyverns. Tigrex is also one of the most powerful creatures in a MHFO unique area, the Desert Canyons. Facts *The Tigrex is known for having hyped-up versions of normal wyvern attacks: it lunges forward to perform a double bite, frequently charges at the player (it can turn 180 degrees to make another pass at the player), executes its tail whip in a 360-degree motion, and can send the player rolling with its roar. *"Ledging" is possible with the Tigrex: when it charges, stand in front of a wall and move away with precise timing and it will bite into the wall, becoming stuck and effectively allowing you to land a few spare hits, as well as dropping Wyvern Tears or Wyvern Sobs (HR6 and above Tigrex). *If you are fighting the Tigrex for the first time, in Area 8 of the Snowy Mountains, once it rages hide near the Kushala skin, and wait for it to calm down. *Tigrex is very vulnerable when it is screaming. If you roll at the right time, the shock wont hurt you and you'll have a clear shot at it. *When fighting it, fast weapons are advised to give you time to dodge. Note: You can use Greatswords, too, as the GS charge method is a very good way of killing it. *The Tigrex is the 5 star Urgent Quest from the Village Chief - the Eager Cleaver is a weapon favored by beginners to take this wyvern down. The Khezu Shock Sword is also a very good pick as it deals Thunder damage and it supports the GS Charge technique. *Tigrex's weakest point is its head. *The Tigrex and Nargacuga are vaguely similar as they both move at the same speed in rage and standard mode. However, for the most part, Nargacuga fights completely differently. *It is possible to smash both front claws, the head twice (two horns/spikes) and cut the tail off for more rewards. *Sometimes for unfortunate hunters, the Tigrex's hurled projectiles can go through walls. Beware when hiding behind walls. *Flash bombs can still be used on Tigrex while he is in rage mode. This is useful for players inexperienced in dodging his attacks, especially in his much faster rage mode, and it also chews up some of the rage mode duration, allowing you time to recover or set up a trap for him without much risk of being attacked, but beware not to let him face you or you may be hit by his snowball throw during this time. *While it is in rage mode it is prone to doing its 'Leap Forward' attack. If it performs this attack three times in a row he will almost always stop for a few seconds and taunt, giving hunters an opening for a few quick attacks. *Tigrex gets hungry every 15 mins, when fighting him, bring along drugged or tainted meats and place it on the floor a minute before 15 minutes have passed. He will ignore you and rush to eat the meat, and incur whatever effect the meat induces. *Tigrex will always start its charge with its left paw, so if you're attacking it from the left, and it charges to an ally or Felyne Comrade, it will step over you. *When weak, the Tigrex will retreat to Area 3 of the Snowy Mountains or Area 9 of the Desert to rest. *In the Desert, Cephalos will occasionally attack Tigrex, in the same way Velociprey sometimes attack Rathian instead of the hunter. MHFU Armor Skills Category:Monsters Category:Wyverns